Falling ( Sherlock )
by CruelleIronie
Summary: TRADUCTION de Amiyrasmom. Que pensait Sherlock pendant les évènements de Falling ? Histoire conjointe avec Falling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien !

Note de la traductrice : Donc donc donc, me voici avec le point de vue de Sherlock ! J'ai transmis toutes vos reviews de la précédente fic à l'auteure et elle vous a répondu, à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur la fic précédente, si vous voulez la (les) réponse (s) de l'auteure, dites-le moi et je me ferais un plaisir à vous les traduire et transmettrent ! D'ailleurs, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne pensais pas avoir des commentaires aussi positifs sur ma première traduction, merci à tous !

* * *

Sherlock avait su à la seconde quand John avait compris. Pour dire la vérité il était légèrement déçu. Il s'attendait à plus de feux d'artifices. Il s'attendait à ce que John halète et puis cours jusqu'à la chambre pour avoir un endroit où penser, où s'obséder, et juste se rendre compte que ce qu'il allait faire maintenant remettait toute son identité sexuelle en question.

Tout ce qu'il avait eu était une demi-seconde de crise d'angoisse et puis rien. John retournait calmement à son journal. Pourquoi John le surprenait tellement tout le temps ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il jamais de la façon dont Sherlock s'attendait ?

Sherlock agonisait sous ses propres sentiments, sentiments qu'il aurait pu jurer inexistants, avant la piscine. Oh, il avait su presque dès l'instant où il avait rencontré John qu'il l'aimerai. Il n'avait juste pas été averti précisément de combien voudrait dire l'autre homme pour lui avant que ce stupide Moriarty n'essaie de les faire sauter.

Donc Sherlock agonisait sous ce que cela supposait et ce qui allait changer maintenant. Et ce doux, sûr, amusant, loyal John ? Eh bien, il devenait d'une façon exaspérante prédictible ! Au lieu de l'hystérie et du dénie et indépendamment de ce que tout homme hétéro aurait fait quand il aurait découvert qu'il était gay, John acceptait calmement ça et avançait !

Qu'est-ce que SHerlock était supposé de faire maintenant ? Dire à John qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui ? D'accord, ce serait une extrêmement mauvaise idée. Personne n'aimait quand il étalait ses compétences de déductions. Enfin, personne sauf John. C'était une pensée différente. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si John ne voulait pas qu'il sache ? S'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation maintenant ?

Normalement il aurait laissé les réactions de John le guider. John était bien mieux avec les interactions humaines qu'il était. Eh bien, alors il ferait juste pareil ici. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que John fasse le premier pas et alors il répondra et ils vivront pour toujours, ensemble. C'était le plan le plus sensible. Alors maintenant, le peu de poil de chat sur le pantalon de l'oncle de la victime ; C'était suspicieux.

La victime n'avait pas de chat, pas plus que l'oncle. Mais le petit-ami de la victime en avait! Aha! Donc l'oncle baisait avec le petit-ami de la victime. Maintenant ont-ils conspirés pour tuer la victime ensemble ? Besoin de plus de données.

"Viens, John, nous devons aller parler à l'oncle encore une fois" Sherlock sauta du canapé et mena à la porte.

"Bien sûr, Sherlock" John reposa son papier et se leva. "Euh, pourquoi ?"

"Poil de chat, John!" répondit Sherlock pendant qu'il a courut en bondissant hors de la porte et descendit les escaliers. "Tiens-toi prêt!"

* * *

Et loin de moi l'idée de vous embêter, mais . . . Les Fall Out Boy sont de retours ! ( Et les Believers aussi, par conséquence ! )


	2. Chez Angelo

Disclaimer : Rien à moi.

Note de la traductrice : Et c'est après m'être remis du retour des Fall Out Boy ( quoique pas complétement ) que je vous poste le deuxième chapitre ! Tadam ! Je vais peut-être vous posté le troisième un peu plus tard, dans la soirée.

* * *

D'une certaine façon il semblait qu'ils finissaient chez Angelo au moins deux fois par semaine. Sherlock était sûr que c'était parce que John savait que les pâtes était la seule nourriture qu'il mangeait volontiers après avoir finit une affaire. L'après affaire lui avait toujours donné faim. Certes, cela durait habituellement moins d'une heure mais John semblait toujours les amenés dans le confort de chez Angelo avant que sa faim puisse s'évanouir.

Pas même Mycroft avec ses CCTV et espions connaissait Sherlock aussi bien. Seul John. Et quelque part Angelo était devenu leur endroit. John n'avait jamais rien que pensé amener l'un de ses femmes ici. Sherlock n'était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi cela le rendait heureux, seulement ça le faisait. Ces femmes n'avaient pas leur place ici.

Sherlock souriait tandis qu'il expliquait ses toutes déductions à John. Il était toujours une bonne audience. La façon dont ses yeux se sont allumés quand il avait dénigré Anderson et le sourire satisfaisait qu'il avait contre la tête d'Anderson. John était parfait de touts points.

"Sherlock ?" Demanda calmement John.

Pendant une fraction de seconde le cerveau de Sherlock faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Il s'était stoppé. Puis il battait plus fort que jamais. Maintenant? Il allait lui dire. Juste maintenant? Ici? Eh bien, c'était plutôt approprié. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire? Reconnais-le! Son cerveau criait. Sherlock avait fait quelques recherches. Internet avait n'importe quoi après tout. Les sites convenaient tous qu'il devait reconnaître John d'une certaine façon.

"Oui, John." C'était une réponse. C'était une reconnaissance. C'était la rassurance. C'était...

"Je... C'était incroyable."

Faux! C'était faux. John n'était pas supposé dire ça. Il était supposé dire qu'il aimait Sherlock. Tellement décevant. Sherlock sentait son appétit disparaître.


	3. L'appartement

Disclaimer : rien à moi :C

Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, comme je l'avais ( presque ) promis, voici le chapitre qui suis. :)

* * *

Sherlock essayait de trouver la pièce manquante au puzzle du décorateur mort et le regard fixe de John le dérangeait. Pourquoi John le regardait fixement ? Il savait que John était amoureux de lui mais il avait arpenté ce chemin des centaines de fois et John ne l'avait jamais regardé avec une telle intensité avant. Sherlock continuait d'arpenter et de courir pensant à tous les indices à toutes vitesse essayant de résoudre à la fois le crime et le mystère du regard de John. Pensant vraiment que le Travail devait prendre la priorité à ce moment.

Peut-être que John avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas. C'était arrivé plus souvent que pensait les gens. Ou il avait répété les preuves d'un certaine façon que ça faisait apparaitre les choses différemment, ce qui arrivait encore plus souvent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, John? Penses-tu que le frère avait assez de ressentiment pour tuer sa sœur ?" Demanda Sherlock.

Pas de réponse. Sherlock arrêta d'arpenter et regarda fixement son colocataire. "John ?" Pas de réponse encore une fois. "John ?" Il appela son nom un peu plus fort. "John !" Il cria finalement. "Est-ce que, au moins, tu m'écoutes ?"

John commençait a penser qu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées et puis souri. Actuellement souri à Sherlock. "Nope. Peux pas comprendre une chose de ce que tu dit quand tu parles si vite, Sherlock."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il détestait quand il faisait ça. John était le seul qui le rappelait là-dessus aussi. N'importe qui d'autre acquiesçait comme s'ils comprenait ou le traitait comme un taré. Eh bien, ça expliquait l'intense regard alors. John essayait de savoir ce qu'il disait tandis qu'en même temps il essayait de ne pas l'interrompre. "Je disais que ça doit être le frère parce que la victime n'était pas mariée, d'après ses voisins elle n'avait pas de petit-ami et la plupart ont pensé qu'elle était lesbienne et maintenant il y a de l'eau de Cologne pour homme dans sa salle de bain et des t-shirts d'hommes dans sa penderie."

Sherlock entendit le léger gloussement et savait que John le saluait avec sa tasse de thé. Il le faisait toujours.

L'air dans la pièce changea, devint chargé avec quelque chose, mais Sherlock repoussa ça. Il devait premièrement résoudre ça et il pourrait agir avec John et son incapacité à former une simple phrase.


	4. Le taxi

Disclaimer : Nothing to me !

Note de la traductrice : Voici la suite, j'espère que ma traduction vous plait toujours autant !

* * *

Sherlock était dans une excellente humeur. Il avait son blogueur et un triple meurtre dans Westminster Abbey. La vie ne pouvait pas avoir mieux que ça. Enfin, ça pourrait si John pouvait juste, comment disait-on ça ? Oh, oui, si John pouvait juste lever ses pouces en disant à Sherlock qu'il l'aimait alors la vie serait juste absolument parfaite.

Sherlock observait cet intense regard dans le reflet de John dans la vitre. Oh. Superbe. Il allait finalement dire les mots. Excellent. Brillant. Il regarda prudemment John prendre une grande inspiration.

"Sherlock ?" La voix de John rempli le silence du taxi. C'était surprenant et Sherlock réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle.

"Oui, John." Sherlock eu peur que sa propre voix ne soit voilée.

"Je..." Est-ce que ce son de croassement venait bien de son imperturbable petit soldat ? 'Je...Hum..." Vraiment qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec John ? Ça devenait de plus en plus frustrant.

"Oui, John." Sherlock serra ses dents. Il se tourna pour regarder John mais le regard de l'autre homme ne quittait pas le reflet de la vitre. Il entendit le soupir de John et soupira presque lui-même.

"Où est-ce qu'on vas encore ?" Demanda John.

Maintenant Sherlock soupirait. Où était parti son courageux soldat ? "Westminster Abbey, John."

"Oh. D'accord." John acquiesça et ils sont tout les deux retournés à leur contemplation de Londres pluvieux.

La bonne humeur de Sherlock s'était évaporée.


	5. Le cabinet

Disclaimer : toujours rien à moi

Note de la traductrice : Je sais, ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai rien traduit, mais je suis toujours là, je vais même sûrement poster un autre chapitre où peut-être même les deux dans la journée, qui sait ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

John était parti. Où était-il parti ? Sherlock consulta ses dossiers dans son esprit et se souvint que c'était mercredi. John était au travail. Zut ! Pourquoi John avait-il besoin de travailler ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il avait besoin de John ici. Il voulait du thé et personne ne faisait le thé mieux que John. Il pouvait lui envoyer un texto pour lui demander de rentrer à la maison et de faire du thé.

Non, John serait en colère contre lui s'il faisait ça, encore. Il pourrait faire son propre thé. Il ne serait pas aussi bon mais il le boirait quand même de toute façon.

Sherlock alluma la bouilloire et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre le lait. Il n'y en avait pas. Bordel ! Il devait envoyer un SMS à John pour lui dire d'en racheter. Il éteint la bouilloire et s'affala sur le divan.

Soudain son corps fit un saut sur le canapé. Intelligent blogueur. John savait qu'il préférait les texto. John allait lui dire par texto. Extraordinaire. Intelligent John. De manière tellement inattendu intelligent. Sherlock gloussa et attrapa son portable sur table à côté du divan.

_TEXTE de : Sherlock_

_A : John_

_Oui, John. On est à court de lait._

_-SH_

Voilà, Sherlock se laissa retomber mollement. Ça devrait le faire. Maintenant, John pouvait lui dire sans s'inquiéter à propos de se qui le retenait en arrière. Il se donna un sourire satisfait et attendit impatiemment le texto.

Un moment plus tard il attrapa son portable quand il bippa pour la réception d'un texte. Ses doigts tremblaient quand il ouvrit le texte. C'était là, finalement.

_TEXTE de : John_

_A : Sherlock_

_J'en reprendrait quand je rentrerais à la maison. Autre chose ?_

Où était le reste ? Où était son 'je t'aime' ? Sherlock balança le portable sur la table et s'affala sur le divan. C'était tellement irritant. Un semaine de plus, il décida. Il donnait à John une semaine de plus pour se révéler et après il attraperai juste l'ex soldat et le peloterai pour le restant de sa vie. Il s'acquiesça. Ca marcherai. Juste une semaine de plus alors.


	6. La scène de crime

Disclaimer : rien à moi ( sourire penaud )

Note de l'auteure : attention quelques gros mots. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils comptent vraiment mais je vous prévient au cas où.

Note de la traductrice : Désolé, je pensait posté plus tôt, mais il y avait une référence à un épisode et je ne savait comment il était traduit en français dans la série, donc j'ai regardé un peu partout, j'ai pas trouvé, j'ai donc regardé finalement toutes les citations dans l'ordre pour voir où c'était dans l'épisode et j'ai ensuite regardé l'épisode au moment voulu . . . Bref, je me suis compliqué la vie ( mais je veux pas faire d'erreurs ! XD ). Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Anderson redevenait une tête de con, encore. Rien de nouveau à propos de ça mais c'était un tout nouveau niveau d'idiotie.

"Vraiment, Anderson, comment pouvez-vous manquez un chandail vert fluo dans une petite chambre remplie de marron et de bleu ? Chaque fois que je vous voit votre idiotie m'ébahis un peu plus chaque fois. Sérieusement où étiez-vous pendant votre derrière année de criminalité ? Un enfant daltonien aurait relevé ça." Sherlock savait exactement à quel point sa voix était cassante et il se réjouissait des bafouillements de déni d'Anderson.

"Sherlock" La voix de John interrompit ses fulminations. Ce n'était pas sa voix énervée donc tout allait bien. Attendez, maintenant ? Il allait finalement dire ça ? Ici, devant tout le New Scotland Yard ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

"Oui, John." Dit-il quand même, au cas où. "Taisez-vous, Anderson. Vous faites même baisser l'intelligence de John et c'est difficile à faire." La soudaine immobilité de John et son silence montrait à Sherlock que John n'avait pas prit son commentaire comme il le fallait. Il voulait dire que l'intelligence de John était tellement solide que même le trou noir de stupidité d'Anderson ne pouvait pas la toucher mais évidemment John pensait qu'il le traitait de stupide, encore. Et avec l'agitation émotionnelle des dernières semaines l'organisme de John ne pouvait pas prendre ça.

"John ?" Demanda calmement Sherlock, donnant un rapide coup d'œil à Anderson. Il était choqué et en colère de la dépression qui émanait de John.

John lui donna un faible, penaud sourire. "Désolé, Sherlock, j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire"

Sherlock savait que c'était un mensonge, mais il laissa passer parce que John avait l'air d'un chien battu. Il tourna son regard sur la cible à proprement parler. "Voyez ce que vous faites, Anderson ? Bravo !" Maintenant John n'allait jamais dire les mots. Sherlock avait voulu donner une chance à John mais maintenant Anderson avait tout ruiné. Stupide Anderson ! Deux jours de plus et Sherlock allait prendre la situation dans ses propres mains. Deux jours de plus et alors John allait recevoir un baiser comme il n'en avait jamais reçu un. Sherlock regarda John sourcils foncés alors qu'il regardait ses pieds et évitait son regard.

Maudit Anderson de toute façon !


	7. La poursuite

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !

Note de l'auteure : Donc voilà. La fin. Le tout dernier chapitre de Falling, toute version confondues. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je sais que moi oui. Merci d'avoir lu.

Note de la traductrice : Et oui, donc c'est la fin, j'espère grandement que vous avez aimé ma traduction avec ses hauts et ses bas, en tout cas, je me suis éclatée ! Pour tout ceux qui me suivent sur d'autres histoires, bah du coup, je vais posté après ça, et je vais sûrement faire d'autres traductions ( j'ai demandé deux fois, la première ne m'a pas répondu et l'autre c'est juste envoyé ^^' ).

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et reviewer cette traduction et histoire ( je transmets à l'auteure ;D ), ceux qui voudront les réponses, demandez ! Et à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

Ça avait été une longue et dure poursuite mais Sherlock et John avaient finalement réussi à attrapé le meurtrier. Il avait couru sur au moins la moitié de Londre mais ils géraient ça. Sherlock était à bout de souffle mais le meurtrier l'était aussi donc c'était égal. Sherlock n'avait même pas eu besoin de se battre avec l'homme. Il l'avait juste attrapé et le suspect était tellement épuisé par la poursuite qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de s'échapper. Sherlock s'était quand même assit sur lui. Souriant avec le frisson de la poursuite et l'euphorie d'avoir résous une autre affaire il sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Lestrade lui disant de venir arrêter le meurtrier.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce que John venait juste de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit ? Sherlock leva le regard. John était penché contre le mur de l'allée et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il n'y avait pas moyen que les mots perdurent dans l'air et trouvent leur chemin dans son système sanguin et se fassent une maison dans son cœur. Sherlock était tout de même positif que John les ai dit.

Sherlock envoya à John un lumineux, joyeux sourire. "Oui, John." Dit-il et il retourné à son texto. Plus vite Lestrade sera là plus vite ils pourront retournez chez eux et explorer ce nouveau niveau relationnel. Sherlock ne pouvait attendre.

Lestrade se montra finalement et embarqua le suspect. John déglutit si fort lorsque les voitures de police partait que Sherlock l'entendait à cinq pieds de distance. ( N/T : à peu près 1,5 M ) Il a presque ri. Dès l'instant il se tourna et vu le regard craintif qu'arborait son meilleur ami. "Je t'ai toujours aimé, John." Dit-il en l'acceptant, le rassurant et juste généralement en laissant savoir à John qu'il n'était plus seul.

Finalement John agissait de façon prédictible. L'homme tellement parfait, rageant, ennuyant, imprédictible sourit.


End file.
